


Promise me, promise me

by DrCHolmesLecter



Category: X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom
Genre: Angry Erik, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Calm Down Erik, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Erik has Feelings, Flashbacks, Happy Ending, Hurt Charles, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mutants, Poor Charles, Prompt Fill, Self Harm, Telepathic Bond, X-Men: First Class References, X-men Days of Future Past Kink meme, airplane scene, mentions of child abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-02
Updated: 2014-06-02
Packaged: 2018-02-03 04:28:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1731140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrCHolmesLecter/pseuds/DrCHolmesLecter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on this prompt:</p><p>http://turtletotem.tumblr.com/post/87453638991/kaciart-charles-oh-oh-now-i-want-fic</p><p>"Oh now I want fic where somehow Erik is there when the serum starts wearing off, and he panics because what’s happening to Charles, and he watches him break down, he finally understands."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Promise me, promise me

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [Promise me, promise me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3807802) by [Analgisia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Analgisia/pseuds/Analgisia)



> Filled this prompt in dreamwidth futurepast_kink round one as well
> 
> http://futurepast-kink.dreamwidth.org/2013/07/22/round1.html?thread=66873#cmt66873
> 
>  
> 
> Chinese translation by analgisia is available here: http://singleness.blog132.fc2blog.us/blog-entry-30.html

"You abandoned me! You took her away and abandoned me!"  
  
There was a time when Erik would've caressed those rosy cheeks, now pale and sunken. There was a time when he would've pulled Charles towards his body and warmly wrapped his arms around the telepath's waist, whispering soothing words or words of love but that was in the past. He hardened his gaze, eyes locked onto Charles' teary blue ones. Yes, he had abandoned him, beat himself up for it, made Azazel teleport him back within minutes of arriving but he came back to an empty beach. He visited Charles in the hospital, waiting for the telepath to wake up, to look at him and make him stay but Erik knew that Charles would never force him to stay.  
  
  
For once, he wanted Charles to be selfish enough and ground him, to make him realise that there was a family waiting for him back in Westchester.  
  
  
Erik found himself lost for words as he watched Charles' face scrunch up in subtle pain. He felt the metal around him crumpling as he listed the mutants they knew, now dead, his anger boiled up within him. He had begged, had screamed for Charles in his head, once he threw the helmet across the motel room. He still remembers the frustration he felt and how his hope diminished every time Charles didn't answer his call for help and to think the man exchanged his telepathy for a pair of legs! Now it was Erik who wanted to continuously punch the man in front of him. If he hadn't done what he did and stopped being naive, all those mutants, the children they were suppose to protect, they'd still be alive.  
  
"We were supposed to protect them! Where were you Charles?!" He screamed at the top of his lungs, Erik watched Charles push himself further on the sofa and away from him. His voice lowered, "You abandoned us all."  
  
Charles glared at him with a small sign of guilt in his eyes. Erik let his shoulders slump forward, a small sigh escaping between his lips.  
  
"So you were always an asshole."  
  
He snarled at the scruffy man named Logan.  
  
  
  
-x-  
  
  
  
It started off as a simple twitch so he paid no attention to it but the next wave brought him to his knees, clutching the skin on his lower back. That should've been obvious enough but the pain made him unable to think properly. He clawed and clawed on the spot but he felt nothing as his legs began to feel numb. He eyed Logan and noticed him experiencing the same things.  
  
"Charles!" He screamed for him to stop projecting.  
  
  
  
  
Their mind clouded with a wisp of white and blue smoke. His hand felt clammy around the gun, he looked up and stared at his own face.  
  


  _“Erik.” He felt his mouth moving but it was Charles’ voice that came out._

 

  _“I can’t do this, I’m sorry, my friend but I just can’t.” Flashes of a man he’s never met ran inside his mind, an older looking pistol pointed at his head the same way he had asked Charles._

 

  _“Do you think you can deflect the bullet, Charles?” He felt himself shiver, eyes brimmed with tears as small hands, his-no, Charles’ hands clutched the hem of his shirt. He shook his head, body trembling with absolute fear of what the man was capable of and the anger that was riling up inside Charles’ mind._

  
  
  
  
Their mind clouded with a wisp of white and blue smoke.  
  


  _“Mother please stop! Mother!” He screamed at his mother, a blonde woman with perfect curls and bright red lips despite the dark circle under her eyes. He made the women forget about the alcohol, made her stop drinking wishing she would pay attention to him, wishing she would smile and laugh just as she had in the past and she did. She put him to sleep, telling him stories of his deceased father. The woman committed suicide the very next day._

  
  
  
Their mind clouded with a wisp of white and blue smoke.  _He forced Kurt Marko to stop hurting his son and instead of Cain being thankful, the two of them teamed up and he became the victim of their beatings._  
  
  
  
Their mind clouded with a wisp of white and blue smoke.  
  


  _“You’re not...scared of me?”_

 

  _“I knew I couldn’t be the only one in the world. The only one who was different, and here you are. Charles Xavier.”_

 

  _“Raven.”_

  
  
  
“Erik! Pull away!” A voice that sounded like Bea-Hank, shrieked at him. He groaned and continued to clutch his head. Their mind clouded with a wisp of white and blue smoke.  
  


  _“You’re my oldest friend.”_

 

  _“I’m your only friend.”_

 

  _A small laugh escaped from his mouth, “Thank you for that.”_

  
  
  
Their mind clouded with a wisp of white and blue smoke.  
  


  _“Honestly Charles, I don’t know how you survived. Living in such hardship.”_

  
  _He felt his insides churn, a retort playing at the edge of his lips but Raven had stepped up in his place and god he could never felt more thankful. He silently sent a bunch of gratitude towards her for stopping him from lashing out._  
  
  
  
“Fuck!” He forced his eyes open to look at Logan, the man’s claws was out, as he strained to stop himself from screaming. Hank was on all fours, skin turning blue, eyes bloodshot with pain. Their mind clouded with a wisp of white and blue smoke.  
  


  _“I’m gonna die!” Banshee half jokingly said._

  
  _“Look, we’re not going to make you do anything you’re not comfortable with...”_  
  
  _Except that’s what they-he had done. They were children, forced into becoming soldiers. He should’ve never agreed to this, never allowed himself to be swayed. This was his fault, he should’ve stopped-killed every single human in those ships but he couldn’t...he was a coward. Erik was right, he abandoned them, he did this._  
  
  
  
“No...Charles” he rasped out, throat hoarse from the screaming. Their mind clouded with a wisp of white and blue smoke.  
  


  _One slit each night but he felt no pain. He cut a little deeper, twice a day but still felt no sensation on his thighs. He grabbed the crystal bottle that contained whisky and drank straight from it, his mother had loved this very bottle. He bit his quivering bottom lip and brought it down to his thighs,once, twice, thrice then a couple more times. He had expected to scream in agony when it slipped and landed on his knee instead Charles felt nothing, not even a twitch. He covered the ugly bruises that began to form with comfortable tracksuit bottoms. He did the same thing the very next day and still he felt nothing. He smashed the crystal bottle at the edge of a drawer in the bedroom that was once Erik’s and continuously stabbed his legs with the broken edges. The only time he screamed was due to the frustration he felt with the lack of pain. Hank rushed into the room, he felt the horror inside the boy’s mind and saw himself through Hank’s eyes. The boy didn’t deserve this; he’s already done so much._

  
  _“I can’t feel my legs...” he weakly commented as Hank finished calling for a doctor and began attending to his wounds._  
  
  
  
The next time Erik managed to pry his eyes open, Hank was rummaging through a bag, things slipping out of his hands. His eyes forcefully shut close as the next wave of projections rushed inside his head. Their mind clouded with a wisp of white and blue smoke.  
  
 _“Charles, you should come back inside.”_  
  
  _He didn’t answer, how could he? Hank shouldn’t make him go back in, he had to stay here. The boy crouched down beside him, hands over his cold ones._  
  
  _“Charles?”_  
  
  _He reluctantly turned his head to face the boy by his side. “They’re late, do you think something happened?”_  
  
  _Hank shook his head, “they’re not coming back.”_  
  
  _He nervously laughed, “that’s not funny, Hank, you shouldn’t joke about that.”_  
  
  _“Charles, they’re gone.”_  
  


  _He abruptly stood up and grabbed Hank by his collar, “You’re lying!” He punched the boy across the face when he disagreed. “They’re coming back!” The boy disagreed again causing Charles to punch him again...and again till blood poured out of Hank’s nose, faced plumped and bruised. Tears dripped onto the boy’s face. “They’re coming back...” he cried._

  
  
  
  
Hank pierced a small vile with a syringe, the boy’s hand’s continued to shake, his eyes now dripping with tears. Erik wished he never left them alone. He should’ve stayed but he let his pride and anger get the better of him. Their mind clouded with a wisp of white and blue smoke.  
  
 _“Please stop, stop shouting! Please...I can’t-” He pulled his hair then bit his hand to stop himself from crying out. There was too many voices, too much pain...all their suffering, it’s too much. “STOP!” he begged._

  
 _He stared at the syringe filled with golden yellow liquid that Hank had given him. He had denied it for unknown reasons but now, now he wished that it would work. Charles made no preparation and merely stabbed his forearm with the needle, pushing its contents into his bloodstream. The voices began to quiet down till it disappeared completely._

  
  
  
  
Their mind clouded with a wisp of white and blue smoke and Erik pushed himself up. He had to get to Charles, Charles needed him. He staggered into the back of the plane, hands roaming for a surface to hold onto to steady him and support his wobbly knees. Panic surged within him and out as he watched Charles’ entire body shuddering, saliva dripping at the corner of his mouth. Hank flashed him a desperate look as he fell back from the sight of his friend...of the man he loves trembling with unexplainable pain.  
  
“Erik!” His head snapped up to meet Hank’s eyes. “Hold him down!”  
  
 It took a full minute or so to get his thoughts straight before he reluctantly moved towards Charles and held his body down. He didn’t know when it happened and didn’t even realise until Charles removed his arm from Erik’s grip and wiped the tear away.  
  
“You came back” the telepath weakly whispered before closing his eyes.Erik’s head worriedly turned to Hank, a bunch of questions in his mind as the boy tucked the equipment away.  
  
“He’ll be fine; I just gave him painkillers.” Hank stood up, hand on the wall next to him. “His legs...he- he’ll need his wheelchair when he wakes up.”  
  
  
Erik merely nodded and carried Charles towards the long sofa.  
  
  
  
-x-  
  
  
  
Charles woke up to someone humming a tune he didn’t know and fingers caressing his hair. Erik looked down at him, his face relaxed. Charles slightly flinched at the sound of Erik in his head, it had been so long since they communicated this way and god how he missed this. He was so busy blanketing himself with the emotions Erik offered him that he almost forgot to reply until the man repeated his statement once again.  
  
Charles gleamed, ‘you promise?’ he telepathically asked.  
  
“I promise” Erik replied out loud with a serene smile on his face.


End file.
